La Cita
by SheNdy
Summary: Naruto tiene una cita con Hinata, pero no sabe que hacer. Para ello le pide ayuda a Sakura, ¿saldrá bien la cita? NaruHina, SasuSaku


Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores.

Esta vez me he arriesgado por un NaruHina, mi primer NaruHina como pareja principal :3

**Aclaración: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto pero el fic es mío :3

**Parejas: **NaruHina, SasuSaku.

Narración normal.

_Pensamiento de Naruto / Otras Palabras_

**_Flash-Back_**

**Palabras importantes**

Espero que disfruten del fic, dejen sus reviews

* * *

La cita

.

.

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Los aldeanos saludaban a Naruto, y cómo no hacerlo si gracias a él habían sobrevivido a la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Akatsuki, o por lo menos la mayoría de sus integrantes, habían desaparecido Danzo estaba más que muerto y Konoha no tenía ningún gran enemigo. Sasuke junto con Suigetsu y Juugo habían regresado a la aldea hacía unos cinco meses. De entre ellos, Sasuke fue el que más castigo recibió, estando dos meses en la cárcel y, ahora, tenía que estar durante otros cuatro meses de servicio comunitario, sin poder realizar misiones de ninguna clase. Al principio, le costó integrarse otra vez en la aldea menos por parte del Equipo 7 que siempre estuvo a su lado.

Naruto miró por el escaparate de la floristería de Ino, _nada_. Soltó un suspiro para luego proceder con su camino.

- Itte, ¿dónde estará Sakura-chan? - se preguntó Naruto en voz alta. - No estaba en su consulta ni en su casa, tampoco de misión ni con las chicas, ¿estará comprando?

Giró hacia la derecha mientras pensaba la razón por la que quería ver a Sakura. Todo había ocurrido esta mañana cuando se encontró con Hinata.

_**Flash-Back**_

_**Naruto corría detrás de una chica peliazul la cual había visto mientras se dirigía hacia su casa.**_

_**- ¡Hinata-chan! - gritó el rubio.**_

_**La aludida se paró en su sitio y se volvió hacia él. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas como de costumbre. .**_

_**- Ho-hola Naru-ruto-kun – saludó tímidamente la Hyuga.**_

_**- ¿Hacia donde vas, Hinata-chan? - preguntó Naruto cuando llego a su lado.**_

_**- He que-queda-dado con Neji-kun pa-para ent-trenar - contestó Hinata mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más.**_

_**- Vaya, ¿en serio? - cuestionó algo desilusionado. Hinata asintió rápidamente.**_

_**- ¿Qué-querías algo Na-Naruto-kun? **_

_**- Sí, era por saber si te gustaría comer ramen conmigo aunque claro, ahora estás algo ocupada. **_

_**- Me enc-encanta-ría mucho, Naru-Naruto-kun.**_

_**- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa. - Si quieres podemos quedar esta noche, a las nueve en el Ichiraku, ¿te parece bien?**_

_**- Sí, has-hasta la noche Naru-Naruto-kun – se despidió Hinata sonriendo tímidamente.**_

_**- Adiós, Hinata-chan.**_

_**Naruto mostró una sonrisa pata luego darse la vuelta y volver a retomar su camino.**_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – se preguntó en alto. -¿Cómo debo actuar?

Naruto se paró en frente de un bloque de apartamentos. Miró detalladamente al edificio, dudando entre entrar o quedarse fuera. Soltó un suspiro para luego avanzar hasta la puerta a la que tenía que ir. Tocó en la puerta una, dos e incluso tres veces, pero nadie abría así que optó por la opción más sencilla: gritar y aporrear.

- ¡TEME ÁBREME DATTEBAYO! – voceó llamando la atención de los vecinos y la gente de la calle. Para ellos esto era normal, se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki. – ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS DENTRO ABRE ANTES DE QUE TIRE LA PUERTE!

Y antes de que se le ocurriera golpear una vez más, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Sasuke más que enfadado. Había que decir que le faltaba poco para que activara el Sharingan.

- ¿Qué mierdas quieres dobe? – preguntó con voz enfurecida. Sus manos se crispaban al marco de la puerta.

Naruto observó al Uchiha, llevaba un pantalón de pijama negro largo, el torso al descubierto y el pelo algo más desordenado de lo normal.

- ¿Hm? ¿Todavía estabas dormido? ¡Sí son las tres de la tarde dattebayo!

- Hmp – expresó Sasuke relajando su postura. - ¿Se puede saber que demonios quieres?

Naruto no respondió, en cambio, entró en la casa de Sasuke sin ni siquiera su permiso. Sasuke protestó y le siguió hasta la sala donde Naruto se había sentado.

- Se me agota la paciencia dobe – resopló Sasuke. Se sentó en el sillón situado a mano izquierda del sofá de color blanco en el que Naruto meditaba. – ¿Me explicas por qué has venido?

- Verás no hubiera venido pero es que Sakura-chan no estaba en la consulta.

- ¿Quizá por qué hoy es su día libre? – cuestionó Sasuke sarcásticamente.

- ¿Día libre? – preguntó en alto. Sasuke rodó los ojos. - ¡Cierto, dattebayo! – Naruto se rascó en la cabeza. – Pero es extraño.

- ¿El qué?

- No estaba en su casa ni con las chicas – respondió con una mano en su mentón, dando síntoma de que estaba pensando. - ¿Tú sabes dónde puede estar?

- ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? – cuestionó con cara neutral.

- Mm – dijo Naruto. – Bueno, si ella no está la única persona que me puede ayudar eres tú.

- ¿Yo por qué?

- ¡Eres mi mejor amigo dattebayo! Aunque a veces seas gruñón, frío, serio y estúpido– admitió Naruto con una sonrisa mientras miraba al techo. Sus ojos se encontraron los rojos del Sharingan. – Pe-pero eres bue-buena persona – titubeó.- Necesito que me ayudes con Hinata-chan, que me des algún consejo.

- ¿Hinata? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendido aunque lo disimuló muy bien. – No me digas que te atreviste a salir con ella, dobe.

- Sí, la invité a salir esta noche a comer ramen – explicó Naruto a lo que Sasuke le lanzó una mirada que significaba "tú con tus malditas costumbres". – No sé que tengo que hacer con ella, a mi las citas siempre se me dieron mal. La única con la que he salido en una cita es con Sakura-chan.

Sasuke prestó más atención en ese momento.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Has salido con Sakura? – cuestionó algo molesto.

- Sí, ¿de que te sorprende? ¡Somos amigos! Ella es como mi hermana – argumentó Naruto. Los ojos de Naruto inspeccionaron la habitación esperando, buscando algo con lo que centrar su mirada pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención, algo que estaba al lado suyo en el sofá. Se trataba de una pulsera de plata con una S colgando de ella. Los ojos de Naruto miraron acusadoramente a Sasuke, quién se tensó inmediatamente. – Ese día, quedé con ella porqué era su cumpleaños y le regalé una pulsera idéntica a _esa_ – dijo señalando con el dedo el objeto del otro lado del sofá.

- ... – Sasuke lo miró tensamente.

Naruto se fijo más intensamente en Sasuke y éste le mantuvo la mirada. Un silencio se hizo en la sala, tan solo se percibía la tensión entre ambas miradas. Azul contra negro. Calor contra frío. Hasta que Sasuke desvió la mirada emitiendo un chasquido con la lengua.

- ¡Lo sabía! – acusó Naruto con el dedo al Uchiha. - ¿Está aquí no? – interrogó.

El silencio de Sasuke respondió a la pregunta de Naruto.

- ¡SAKURA-CHAN SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS SI NO QUIERES QUE TE BUSQUE YO DATTEBAYO! – gritó Naruto poniéndose en pie.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron su cabeza hacia una puerta situada a las espaldas de Naruto, de donde provenía ruido. Tras unos escasos segundos, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica de mejillas encendidas de 17 años, con el pelo desordenado de un extraño color rosa y portando una camiseta azul marina que le llegaba por debajo de las nalgas.

- Hola Naruto – saludó tímidamente Sakura.

Naruto abrió los ojos mientras soltaba sonidos incoherentes por su boca y señalaba con el dedo a la chica y luego al chico.

- ¡TÚ! – gritó por fin Naruto al Uchiha. - ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI SAKURA-CHAN? ¡MORIRÁS! - El Uzumaki se acercó a Sasuke para poder golpearle. Sasuke esquivaba los puñetazos y patadas que el rubio le intentaba dar.

- ¡Naruto, por favor! Déjale en paz – defendió la pelirrosa poniéndose en medio de ambos.

Naruto observó como Sakura le miraba con ojos suplicantes y como se había puesto a defender a Sasuke sin importar que ella pudiera salir herida. Ahora su mirada viajó hasta los ojos fríos de Sasuke, _quizá_ ya no tan fríos. Soltó un suspiro y relajó su postura.

- Gomen – se disculpó Naruto. – Pero no puedo evitar el defender a mi hermanita, a la _inocente_ de mi hermana.

- Hmp, de inocente no tiene nada – masculló Sasuke por lo bajo. Sakura lo miró mal y le dio un codazo.

- ¿Decías Uchiha? – interrogó con voz de amenaza la medic-ninja. Sasuke rodó sus ojos y se sentó en el sillón. Sakura centró los ojos en Naruto a la vez que mostró una sonrisa, grande, brillante. Una sonrisa de Sakura. - ¿Quieres algo de beber, Naruto?

- Zumo esta bien Sakura-chan. – dijo Naruto sentándose en el sillón.

- De acuerdo, ¿Sasuke-kun? – preguntó la pelirrosa.

- Hmp – asintió el moreno.

Sakura desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Naruto intercambió una mirada con Sasuke, quien se mantenía serio y firme.

- Así que... – comenzó Naruto rompiendo la tensión. - ¿Desde cuando estás con ella?

- Hmp, no es de tu incumbencia dobe.

- ¡Vamos dattebayo! ¡Dímelo, teme! – se quejó Naruto. – Si tú no me lo dices me lo dirá Sakura-chan – amenazó el rubio con una sonrisa. - ¡SAKU..!

- Tsk, está bien, está bien – cortó el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos. Su mirada negra y _no tan_ fría se clavó en los ojos azules de su mejor amigo. – Cuando estuve en prisión hace 5 meses, ella comenzó a visitarme. Al principio me negué a verla y a escucharla pero con el paso de los días y de los comentario de Suigetsu empecé a hablar con ella – narró Sasuke apartando la mirada y centrándola en un punto fijo de la pared. – Poco después de salir de la cárcel, comencé a visitarla al hospital. No sé cuando surgió, pero un día ocurrió y nos encontramos como estamos ahora. Nadie lo sabe, excepto tú – finalizó Sasuke. - ¿Contento, dobe?

Naruto había escuchado atentamente cada palabra, sin perderse los cambios en el rostro del Uchiha. Ahora comprendía porqué Sakura estaba tan feliz últimamente. Porqué cuando ellos dos se miraban parecía que tenían algo en secreto. Porqué en los entrenamientos, Sasuke se hería tanto y Sakura lo curaba a solas. Porqué los fríos ojos de Sasuke ya no eran tan fríos.

- Toma tu zumo Naruto – interrumpió Sakura en la sala. Dejó en la mesita una taza de café y la otra la cogió entre sus manos. Sasuke cogió la de encima de la mesa.

- Arigato Sakura-chan – agradeció Naruto. Observó como Sakura se sentaba encima del Uchiha y éste rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de la chica. Ella sonrió. Él lo hizo con la mirada.

- Cuéntame Naruto – pidió Sakura.

Naruto le relató todo el acontecimiento que tuvo con la Hyuga, incluso le explicó que le gustaba desde hacía bastante tiempo.

- ¿Qué debo hacer Sakura-chan? ¿Qué tengo que llevar puesto? ¿De qué tengo que hablar con ella? – interrogó Naruto al borde del pánico. – Dime algo, ¿qué hago? ¡Qué!

- Naruto relájate – aconsejó Sakura con una vena hinchada. – Siéntate. – ordenó la chica con voz enfurecida. Naruto obedeció al instante. – Lo primero que tienes que hacer es elegir la ropa, no vas a ir formal porque la cita es para comer ramen el Ichiraku y eso no es nada formal – explicó la chica. – Ponte un pantalón, una camiseta y una chaqueta. Así estarás bien – aconsejó la Haruno. – Se algo caballeroso, eso nos gusta a las mujeres. Con respecto a hablar con ella, se tú mismo, te saldrán solo.

- Sakura, si quiere ligar lo mejor será que no sea el mismo, espantará a la pobre chica – se burló Sasuke.

- ¡QUE DICES TÚ TEME!

- La verdad, dobe.

- Perdedor.

- Infantil.

- Estúpido.

- Usuratonkachi.

- ¡Dejar de insultaros! – gritó Sakura. - ¡TÚ! – señaló a Naruto poniéndose en pie . – Cuando veas a Hinata la vas a alagar y ahora mismo vas donde Ino y la compras unas flores. ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO? – Naruto asintió tímidamente. – Cuando acabe la cita o la dejes en su casa, te la declaras. Y si hace falta, la besas. Intenta que no se desmaye.

- De acuerdo, Sakura-chan.

- Y ahora vete a arreglarte, tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

- Sí, ¡GRACIAS SAKURA-CHAN! – agradeció Naruto abrazando fuertemente a la chica. – Te prometo que te contaré todo.

- De nada, hermanito – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Se acercó a su oído y susurró. – Será mejor que me sueltes antes de que Sasuke intente matarte.

Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho despidiéndose por la puerta. Estaba cerrando la puerta y oyó la voz de la pareja.

- ¡No Sasuke-kun! Déjale.

- Le mataré por ponerte la mano encima.

El Uzumaki corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Naruto se acercó a la tienda de Ino y compró unas flores, fue una suerte que Ino no estuviera en ese momento sino tendría que haber dado una explicación.

Las horas pasaron hasta que se hicieron las ocho y cuarto de la tarde, era hora de comenzar a arreglarse. Tras una larga e intensa ducha, Naruto se vistió con un pantalón pirata vaquero, una camiseta verde grisáceo y una chaqueta negra. Se echó unas gotas de colonia e, incluso, se peino el pelo. Mostró una sonrisa seductora al espejo.

- No puedo estar más guapo – se halagó el rubio. – Que se prepara Hinata-chan, porque hoy Naruto está _sexy_.

Cogió su monedero de rana, las flores que había comprado y salió por la puerta de su departamento. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, las 8: 51. Incluso llegaría hasta pronto. Naruto cogió aire mientras divisaba a lo lejos el Ichiraku, tuvo suerte de que Hinata todavía no había llegado.

- ¿Qué piropos la puedo decir? – pensó Naruto en voz alta. – Hinata, tu belleza deslumbra ante la luna... no, no muy Rock Lee –observó a la gente pasar.- ¡Ya sé! Hinata esto es muy problemático pero estas muy bien esta noche – dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno más vago. - ¿Demasiado Shikamaru? – se rascó la cabeza. - ¿Qué diría el teme en mi lugar?

_MENTE DE NARUTO_

_Naruto se acerca a Hinata con una sonrisa arrogante y provocadora. Hinata se sonroja y le empiezan a temblar las piernas._

_- Hinata – habló gravemente Naruto acercándose a su oído. – Esa ropa te queda muy bien._

_- Naruto-kun – diría Hinata sonrojada y apunto de desmayarse. _

- Demasiado arrogante, no entiendo como el teme puede gustar a tantas.

- Hola Naruto-kun – interrumpió una joven los pensamientos del chico.

Naruto se dio la vuelta rápidamente, encontrándose con la chica de sus sueños. Llevaba una camiseta color azul, una minifalda negra y unas botas por los tobillos negros.

- Bue-buenas noches Hina-Hinata-chan – tartamudeó Naruto. Sonrió mirando a la chica. – Estás muy guapa ¡dattebayo!

- Gracias, Naru-Naruto-kun – agradeció la chica. – Tú tam-también.

- _El piropo esta dicho, toca dar el regalo _– pensó Naruto. – Te traje estas flores, espero que te gusten.

- Son preciosas.

- Entramos, ¿no?

Naruto tomó la mano de la chica y entró con ella en el Ichiraku. Se sentaron y ordenaron su plato de ramen. Naruto miró la chica, sin duda estaba más guapa que nunca.

- ¿Y qué tal te va con tu equipo Hinata-chan? – empezó Naruto hablando. – _Hora de conversar_. – pensó.

- Bien, el jueves ire-iremos de mi-misi-ón durante una se-semana. ¿Tú qué tal? – preguntó Hinata. - ¿Cómo va Sasuke-kun?

- El teme se está integrando muy fácilmente. Pensamos que le sería difícil con Sai a su lado pero no se llevan tan mal como pensé.

- Eso está bien – habló con voz suave, ya no se sentía tan tímida. – Sasuke-kun no es tan mala persona.

- ¿Sabes que él y Sakura-chan están juntos? – cotilleó Naruto. - ¡Es una buena noticia!

- ¿En serio? Hacen una bonita pareja.

- Lo sé, pero no digas nada ¿vale? – pidió Naruto poniendo su meñique. – Promesa de meñiques.

Hinata enlazó su meñique con el del rubio mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

- Promesa de meñiques – prometió la chica.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y continuaron con la cena. Naruto continuaba diciendo cosas, hablando con ella e incluso haciéndola reír con alguna payasada. El Uzumaki pagó la cuenta y, ambos, caminaron de camino a casa de Hinata.

- Toma mi chaqueta Hinata-chan, no quiero que cojas un resfriado – dijo Naruto ofreciendo su chaqueta.

- Arigato, Naruto-kun.

- _Punto caballeroso, Naruto eres todo un ligón _– pensó Naruto con una sonrisa pícara.

Siguieron caminando hasta que estaban a unas manzanas de la casa de Hinata, Naruto pensó que era hora de declararse. Se paró en seco haciendo parar a la joven Hinata, quien lo miraba preocupada. Hinata abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida.

- Hinata-chan – empezó el rubio. Sentía sus mejillas arder, le faltaba oxígeno y le sudaban las manos. No se sorprendería si empezara a tartamudear. – Verás, he tenido esta.. esta cita contigo porque tú... – los ojos azules se apartaron de los perla. – Tú.. ¡maldita sea!

- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto-kun?

- Tú me.. me – los ojos azules se centraron en ella. – ¡Me gustas mucho dattebayo!

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero los abrió más al sentir los cálidos labios de Naruto sobre los de ella. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y correspondieron torpemente al beso que Naruto la estaba dando.

Se separaron por falta de aire, Naruto aún tenía entre sus brazos la pequeña cintura de Hinata.

- Entonces – habló Naruto cortando el silencio. - ¿Quieres ser mi novia, dattebayo?

- Sí, Naruto-kun.

Naruto sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, en un beso más apasionado.

- _Declaración y beso, cumplidos _– pensó Naruto. – _Final de la cita: éxito. Sakura-chan, eres la mejor hermana del mundo. _– agradeció el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

Hinata le dio un casto beso y le devolvió la chaqueta.

- Buenas noches, Naruto-kun – se despidió la chica.

- Dulces sueños, **novia **– dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de enamorado. - ¿Mañana nos vemos?

- Por supuesto, **novio**.

Así, Naruto se dio la vuelta y regresó a su casa felizmente no sin antes pasar por el departamento del Uchiha y agradecer con un abrazos y miles de besos a la joven Haruno. Eso sí, tuvo que salir corriendo porque esta vez, Sasuke iba detrás de él.

* * *

¿Les gusto el fic? Dejen sus reviews y sigan leyéndome.

Muchas gracias a todos.

Un beso, **Shendy**.


End file.
